


Journey to the Title

by erlie1727



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlie1727/pseuds/erlie1727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little happening and escape during the celebration party for their Davis Cup victory in last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Title

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LOVE this two Czech mates (tho “not my cup of tea” :P), but I can never find any fics of them... then cannot help but try writing by myself... :/  
> Anyway, I hope the title for the team this year too.
> 
> *This work was inspired by a phrase (as this title) of an article on the news website. Thanks a lot.  
> *Completely fiction, does not have any relationships with real people!!!

“Weeell dooone Tommm...”

Suddenly I heard slurring voice from behind when I was talking with my parents.  
The master of the voice put his arm around my shoulder vigorously.

It's the appearing of hero of the day.

“What a totally drunkard!” I spoke to him.  
I, and even my father and mother, had a wry smile.

“I am not drunk at all!”  
“Hey Stepec, all drunk people say so, you know?” I was forced to make a smile with his fully happy face even while talking.  
“Not at all! Am I?” he said. I couldn't get why he confirm that he's not drunk to my parents.  
“Then..., only two of you will have something special to talk with?”  
My father, who said that and seemed to concern with us, and my mother left us.  
“Now? Eh..., well...”  
I felt something embarrassing as if my thought leaked out of my head. Parents are great all of time.

“Too many things.”  
Saying so, he spread out his arms, and it caused the drink in a glass in his hand to spill over―

“Gosh! Watch it!”  
“What?”  
I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket to wipe his wet hand, which had some scars with scab.

“Oh,”

They were the honors which he'd made today many times.

“Crap, it's wasted!” He laughed at something that I couldn't understand.  
“...You made these injuries,”  
“Well? Not gonna smart me, never worry.”

He said with smile that was more loose than usual.

“I didn't mean that,”  
His dazed eyes blinked several times as saying what was wrong.  
“Not only hands, but arms, legs, and...”  
“Don't mind dude―”  
It's the moment he moved his arm back leaving from my shoulder to slap my back.

“―Whoa.”  
“No way!”

Lose the balance, he almost fell on the floor by the momentum.  
“You never can say these words!”  
When I supported him in a hurry, he looked up at my face with wondering something.  
“Why not? It's okay because you help me for sure. As in today's ceremony.”  
He leaned to my chest saying that.  
“Don't you?”  
“I...”

Damn, what the hell do you want for me with such words?  
My heart that was maybe near his face pressed my chest began beating faster and faster.

“...Shall we go out?”  
“Hey? For what?”  
“For sobering you up.”  
To tell the truth, it was also for calming down my hot blushing face. But in either case, I wanted to leave here.  
For too many things to talk with only you.

 

We sat down on the stairs side by side.  
No one was there, the uncommon place of this hotel. Cool breeze blows calmly.

“Awesome view.”  
“Yes.”  
The lights in night embellished brilliantly Charles Bridge, and the Vltava.  
“Our homeland.”  
“Yes...”

I saw that his face looked like as much as brilliant like them, gazing somewhere at a distance.

“...Anything?”

He turned to me.  
Eyes met.

“Nothing.”  
“Kidding!”  
We stared at each other for some time, began smiling each other from someone, and then put lips together for some reason or other. I thought it was natural to do so.

“Congratulations.”  
“You too.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Me too.”  
“Great effort.”  
“For both of us.”

We laughed for a while.

All of a sudden, I felt a weight on my shoulder. The reason was his head there, wavering a little.  
“Like a dream.”  
He murmured with lisping, due to the alcohol.  
“Long time.”

Five years.  
Five years since we had paired together for the first time.  
Five years since we had sworn to try to hold the ‘Salad Bowl'.

“I don't think this is such wide,”  
“What are you referring to?”  
“Your shoulder.”

His head moved down along my body from my shoulder, then he was in form like his head put on my laps.

“All grew up. Hands, shoulders, back...”  
There were still reddish scars that I had seen some time ago on his hand, which takes my hand gently.  
“But Berda, you have never changed...”

His face made a smile softly.

I do know that you do not know how much I have been encouraged with it.

I kept tears not to fall in down from my eyes with my best effort.  
“Neither have you, Radek.”  
“Really?”  
“You have been on my side all the time, like this.”  
“That can be said for―”

You too.  
I covered his mouth with mine before the following words would not have been made.

“...But you had never done such thing?”  
As I felt, I smelled thick alcohol from his grinned lips.  
“It is your fault,” 

...you such a drunkard.

When I felt it's not enough and touched also his nose, eyelid, forehead, and ear with my lips one after another, he twisted his body like being tickled.  
“Those who did actually have to be blamed.”

Finally, as I had been given at that stadium, in front of the audience, by you.

“Then also you'll have to.”

I kissed on his right cheek with exaggerated sound.

“...Honey?”

Now it is easy for me to enter into the feelings of what he really wants in his sweet voice.  
“Why not―”  
“...As you wish, Mr. Hero.”

Let's get out, and talk a lot about what we had, and will have gone through.  
Cry, touch, and laugh at each other.

This world proved it today that everything can be done by the two persons, you and me.


End file.
